


Sunshine and Tea

by Sam-Writes (Oh_DAMNeron)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, its just fluff basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Sam-Writes
Summary: Having nothing scheduled for the day, reader spends their time with their boyfriend, Roger Taylor, enjoying the more quiet moments in life.----------@rogerbuttersmyeggroll (on Tumblr) asks “Could u plz write some cute ass domestic Ben/Roger and the reader just lounging around the house in their underwear running errands all that fun stuff THANKS!”





	Sunshine and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transferring all my work from Tumblr onto here as well! I hope you enjoy!

Tangerine sun rays peeked through the slits in the blinds. They danced on the features of the two people, tangled together in the bed.

It was a hot summers’ day and you both had nothing on the schedule. It had been mutually decided to spend the day at home and properly spend time together.

You had woken up before Roger, as it usually was in this relationship, and rolled over to watch him peacefully sleep. When he’s sleeping is one of the few times he looks truly at peace; the band really irritates him up a lot. He has half his face buried into the pillow and his lips parted. His deep breathing calms you as you brush a strand of hair from his face. The orange glow of the morning sun illuminates his face.

You decide that since this is a quiet day together, you would start making a cup of tea for each of you.

Gently moving off of the bed, you are desperate to not disturb him and let him have his well-deserved sleep in. You silently walk into the kitchen and fill the kettle with water and turning it on. You are grabbing the teabags from the overhead cupboard when you feel two warm arms snaking around your waist and a chin coming to rest on your shoulder.

“Hey… Good morning, sweetheart.” Roger pressed his face towards you, kissing your neck softly. You can tell from his voice he’s still half asleep.

“Good morning, darling…” Smiling to yourself, you turn your head and press a kiss to his hair.

Knowing you’re busy he lets you go, jumping to sit on the bench top next to the teacups which you have set out. He rubs his eyes with one hand and yawns. His hair is a mess, sticking up at every angle. He’s also shirtless and just in his underwear, matching you, except you are wearing one of his shirts as a pyjama top.

The kettle finishes with a quiet click and you pour the boiling water into the cups. You know exactly how he likes his morning tea after making it hundred of times before. You set the tea cups aside to cool down, moving to stand in front of him. You stand between his legs, wrapping your arms around his waist, you look up into his eyes. He cups your face and leans down to press a soft kiss to the side of your mouth.

He runs his fingers through your hair, untangling knots gently. You have your head pressed against his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat.

It’s quite a calming scene; Roger his humming along to a song stuck in his head, the soft morning light shining in, the rich smell of peach tea in the air.

Eventually you reluctantly step away, dragging him off of the bench top as you move. You hand him a warm cup of tea and you both subconsciously move into the lounge room. Roger sits on the lounge first, arm draped across the back of the lounge, before you follow, leaning up against him. You turn on the television, flicking to a random channel; the television would only serve as background noise. Silence is deafening when you deal with music for a living.

Slowly you melt further against him and he’s stroking your hair calmly. Around you, Roger is a completely different person. Usually he’s chaotic and easily angered, throwing what’s closest the moment he gets mad yet around you he’s calm, he wants to constantly hold your hand and be touching you somehow. You’ve been told by the rest of the band, when Roger announced you were together, that he had had lots of one night stands in the past on tours. They had jokingly told you that they hadn’t realised he was capable of a long term commitment.

“You’re special. No one has ever made me feel this way.” Is what Roger has told you after waiting on your doorstep for you to come home. He had managed to get a hold of your address from your friends who had also been at the after party.

It had been quite romantic and no one will let him live it down despite how much he says it wasn’t a romantic gesture, “I just had really bad timing, okay!”

It has been almost a year since that day and you both couldn’t be happier. Living in a small house together, touring with him, making sure he doesn’t accidentally murder one of his band members when he throws a tantrum. It’s a good life.

Once you’ve both finished your tea, he sets the empty cups on the coffee table and wraps both his arms around you. Regardless of the heat, you want to be as close to him as possible. Interlocking your fingers with his, he presses the back of your hand to his lips. As he kisses your hand he looks at you through his eyelashes. You feel yourself blush. No matter how used to him you think you are, he always manages to get you to blush profusely.

Before long you’re both curled up together on the lounge, asleep. You have your head pressed to the crook of his neck, his head resting on top of yours. Your limbs are tangled together, holding each other close even in sleep. He has one hand interlocked with yours and the other around your waist.

It was a hot summers’ day and you both had nothing on the schedule. You decided to spend this time together. You swear time passes by slower when you are with him and you cherish every second.


End file.
